História
by Akura-Chan
Summary: Porque tudo era História. Até mesmo ele. **Lavi/Lenalee?**


"Am I really still part of this world?"

Ele não se lembrava exatamente quando, ou onde aquele sentimento começou. O que era algo estranho, pois um bookman não se esquece de nada.

_Tudo era história._

Talvez tenha sido com o passar do tempo...

_Talvez tenha sido da primeira vez que a viu._

Naquela época, Lavi estava descrente com o ser humano. Tudo e todos eram hipócritas.

Não choravam dor da morte e da pessoa amada, mas sim por egoísmo. Não queriam que o morto não se fizesse mais presente em suas rotinas.

_Sentia nojo do ser humano._

Ele era humano, mas não sentia. Amor, tristeza, ódio... Nada.

_E nunca quis sentir._

Conversava com o supervisor dos exorcistas, quando viu uma garota ferida chorar sobre um corpo naquele "cemitério coletivo".

_História._

Mais tarde, foi ver a menina de cabelos longos.

Ela sustentava varias feridas pelo corpo, incluindo no rosto, mas não parecia ligar. As lagrimas continuavam a escorrer pela pele clara.

_Deu-lhe um falso sorriso._

Lavi não era idiota. Não ia perguntar algo como "está bem?!" ou falar algo como "não chore". Ele apenas se sentou do seu lado.

Ficou ao lado daquela desconhecida até que ela parasse de chorar.

_Mas não sentiu nojo._

_OoOoOo_

Bastaram alguns dias para que a face sofrida da garota desse lugar a um radiante sorriso.

O nome dela era Lenalee, e ela era uma exorcista. Teve chance de conhecer outras pessoas também. Reever, Komui, Jhonny, e até mesmo um cara anti-social chamado Kanda Yuu.

_Já não sabia mais se seu sorriso era falso ou não._

Depois veio Allen, que logo se tornou seu melhor amigo.

"_Amigos? Mas os seres humanos são criaturas hipócritas e egoístas. Como podem pensar em mais alguém além de si mesmo?!"_

O trabalho de bookman Jr. começou a ser esquecido. Não mais registrava a história.

_O sorriso já não era mais falso._

Algumas pessoas na Ordem morreram.

_Ninguém importante._

Criara seu mundinho, onde só havia ele e seus amigos. Sem a preocupação com a morte, com a tarefa de ser bookman, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E enquanto seu mundo ia se ampliando, não pensou que tudo poderia vir a baixo.

_Mas veio._

Allen havia morrido.

Lenalee chorava pelo amigo.

_E Lavi não se enojou._

Ajoelhou ao seu lado e paralizou-se, vendo a grande marca vermelha manchando o tapete esverdeado. E não podia acreditar que era de seu melhor amigo.

Uma vontade desesperadora confortar e embalar a garota em seus longos braços até que ela parasse de chorar veio à tona.

_E no dia em que seu melhor amigo morreu, seus sentimentos floresceram._

A responsabilidade de bookman voltou e guardou a única evidência da morte de _mais_ _um_ exorcista.

_História..._

_OoOoOo_

Continuariam a viagem. Mas a chinesa já não era a mesma.

Ficavas pelos cantos, chorava e não se alimentava direito. Não agüentava mais vê-la assim.

Mas quando resolveu falar com ela, novamente sua responsabilidade surgiu.

_Não deveria sentir._

E novamente, ficou impassível.

_OoOoOo_

Ele fora atacado por um akuma nível 3. Salvo pelo Bookman atual e , mais tarde, por Lenalee.

"Eu estou bem Lavi. Eu tomei uma decisão."

Aquelas palavras o assustaram. Sentiu-se ainda mais puxado pela realidade.

_Ele deveria tomar sua decisão também._

Sentiu o grande navio tremer, e de repente começar a afundar. Perguntou-se se isso significava algo sobre a moça e uma onda de desespero abateu-se sobre si.

Armou um plano para acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível, quando foi atingido no ombro.

_Acabou._

Tombou na água, ciente de que o veneno akuma se espalhava mais e mais pelo seu corpo. Não poderia nem ajudá-la?

Foi quando foi salvo. Sequer vira direito o que acontecera. Quando deu por si, estava acima da água e duas manchas marcavam seu colo.

"_Krowley"_

Resolveu aproveitar essa chance para executar o plano, e sentindo que o navio voltava a emergir resolveu apressar-se.

"_Devo terminar com isso... Para que quando ela chegue, tudo esteja seguro."._

_OoOoOo_

Tudo fora por em vão. Lenalee havia desaparecido. Não mais voltara a vê-la depois da batalha. Então um pensamento cruzou sai mente.

_História._

"_Não..."_

Sentiu aquele desespero voltar, e saiu imediatamente voando atrás da chinesa.

_Por favor..._

"_... Não vire História"._

_Continua..._

_OoOoOo_

Ceeeerto... Não vai ser comprido... Dois ou três capítulos!

EU FIZ UMA FANFIC DE MAN \o/

(Detalhe: sonhava em fazer fic do atual manga E anime preferido)

Kanda: Tch...

Kurama: u.ú

Akura: XD

Talvez eu fique com mais criatividade quando receber review...


End file.
